The Cyan Shirt League - A story
Not much to say here. Just enjoy! And please, I like comments. So give some comments, please. Chapter 1 Steve hit the ground hard. Head aching, he sat up. He was in the middle of a forest, which wasn't where he was before. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans, which wasn't what he was wearing before. His heart started racing. A twelve-year-old couldn't survive in the wilderness! He stood up. An old chest was sitting close to him. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he tried opening it. "Locked!" he said to himself. He broke a branch off a tree and shoved it into the crack under the lid. He heaved, trying to pry it open. You'd think that if this chest was meant to help me, it wouldn't be locked! ''he thought. Finally, the lock broke. Steve opened the chest. Inside was a piece of bread, a wooden sword that looked sharp but breakable, and a map. It was marked with a red X, with ''YOU ARE HERE! ''written next to it in the same color. Steve pinched his nose. This was getting weird. He looked at his surroundings again. The forest was pretty dense. He decided to look in the nearby cave for anything. After walking a little ways in, he came to a small drop. He thought he'd seen an adult some fifteen feet off. "Hello? Is someone down there?" Immediately, he realized something was horribly wrong. The man's clothes were tattered, and there was a smell of decay in the air he'd earlier dismissed as a wet cave smell. The man turned around, arms outstretched, groaning. His eyes were dead looking. He was a zombie. Chapter 2 "Aaaack!" Steve let out a strangled yell. The zombie moved slowly towards him. He gave it a whack in the head with the sword, but it wasn't phased. He turned and ran. A giant spider landed in front of him. Now he was trapped between a real rock an a hard place. Let's see...between zombie and spider? Gimme a zombie any day. He turned again, and sliced at the zombie. ''Thrust, slice, kick, repeat, ''he thought to himself. The zombie fell over the ledge. Steve turned to face the spider. He jumped over and stabbed it. Breathing hard, he straightened up. He'd just killed two monsters. He'd been attacked, and he'd survived. He ran out of the cave. Night had fallen. Horrible creatures were everywhere. An arrow buried itself in a tree trunk next to him. A skeleton with a bow and arrows was taking aim again. Steve held up his sword. The arrow stuck straight in the center. Steve hit the skeleton hard and it fell apart. He grabbed its bow and a few of its arrows and climbed a tree. He'd taken a few archery classes in school, but he was mediocre. He hit a strange creature in the knee. It turned and walked toward his tree. Steve was fairly confident it couldn't climb. Its body was awkwardly built, four small legs at the bottom, long and thin, with a large head. It stood next to the tree, ''Hisssssssssss''ed, and exploded,'' sending burning wood, dirt, and debris everywhere. The tree fell, almost crushing Steve. He got up. More of those creatures were moving silently towards him. Steve turned and ran. Chapter 3 Steve collapsed in the middle of the desert. The moon was setting, and he couldn't run anymore. He propped himself up on one arm. Three zombies and a skeleton were coming towards him. Well, of all the ways I thought I'd go, I never expected being ''eaten ''by the undead, ''he thought. Then the lead zombie's skin started steaming. ''Not steaming, ''Steve thought, ''smoking. ''Indeed, the others had begun smoking, and the first one, burning. ''What's going on? Then he realized, it was the sunlight. These things burned in the sunlight! The sun was half visible when they all disintegrated in a column of flames. Other zombies and skeletons were hiding in caves, or anywhere else shelter could be found. A new problem had arisen, however. He was in the middle of the desert with no water. Steve spotted a plume of smoke on the horizon. He started walking for it. Chapter 4 It took a day and a half to make it to the fire. By the time he got there, Steve was exhausted, and pretty thirsty.But to his relief, there was a well next to the fire. Steve cupped his hands and drank his fill. Meat was cooking over the fire, making his mouth water. He reached for the meat, hardly believing his luck."OI!" Something-or someone-hit Steve's hand, hard. Another boy stood over him, hand raised as if to strike again."Sorry!" Steve said, backing off. The boy lowered his hand.He couldn't have been much older than Steve, with a mop of messy black hair and bright blue eyes. "You don't know what I went through to get this."He said to Steve, turning the meat. "I'm Cody, by the way. Cody Miles, I'm thirteen and a half years old.And-" "I'm Steve."Steve interrupted. "Do you know what's going on?" "That's a stupid question to ask now. You should be asking me what's going on." Cody said. "But that's exactly what I asked you!" Steve was beginning to suspect Cody wasn't completely sane. "Uh, yeah. I kinda have some gaps in my short term memory," Cody tapped his head, "I tend to repeat myself. I also have gaps in my short term memory." He paused. "I already said that, didn't I?" Steve nodded. "Sorry. I tend to-" "I get the point." "Anyways, I have no idea what's going on. In fact-OH MY GOSH! HIT THE DIRT!" They dropped, and the ground shook. Steve looked up. There was a crater just a few feet from them, and another of the exploding creatures were coming their way. Steve got up and broke his sword over its head. He kicked it away. It hit a sand dune, and stayed there. Cody ran up to it. He was carrying a burning branch. "DIE, FOUL BEAST!" "Wait Cody, stop!" Cody froze. "It's unconscious. Besides, fire might make it explode." "Oh yeah. Right. Made that mistake already." He showed him a burn on his hand. "Memory gaps, remember?" He took out a knife and sliced the creature's head. "Eew, Cody!" "Relax! Look." He pulled out a skull. "Aw, man! Dude!" He broke it open. Inside was- "A bunch of Dynamite?" said Steve in confusion. "Yeah. This thing's like a walking bomb shack, given the lone purpose to blow stuff up. Weird. Anyway, I call these things Creepers. 'Cuz they creep up on ya." "Alright. Well, no use going our separate ways, huh?" Steve asked. "Yeah. I can set up camps, get food, yada yada. But I've been almost killed so many times, you wouldn't believe. Yeah. Let's stick together." And so began the Cyan Shirt League. Chapter 5 Steve pulled the hem of his shirt, trying to cool off."Cody..." "What?" "I think we should take a breather..." Steve panted. "No, no no, there's a forest right this way. Much cooler and all that." Steve rolled his eyes and kept following. Sure enough, the forest was right there. "Well, let's get moving!" Cody said, running in. As the day progressed, Steve felt more edgy, like they were being followed. "Uh...Cody?"Cody looked back at Steve."Hm?" "Were alone here, right?"Cody pulled an apple off a tree and took a huge bite."Yep.Completely alone."As if on cue, an arrow sailed through the air and pinned the apple to a tree.Three more followed, all sticking into Cody's shirt to the same tree."Ack!" He squeaked.Steve panicked."Don't move! I'll get them out!!" An arrow sailed past his shoulder, missing him by an inch. Steve dove for Cody, only to realize that he, too, was pinned to a tree."Well well well." Said an unfamiliar voice."I'm not alone after all." A girl jumped out of a nearby tree, a notched bow in her hands. She looked around Steves age. She was skinny with long, wild black hair, and acid green eyes. Steve was surprised she could pull this off, he and Cody were almost twice her size. As if reading his mind, the girl cocked her head and said, "Not very dangerous, are you two?" Cody opened his mouth to say something rude, but Steve interrupted. "I'll have you know were armed!" "With a torch? Look, I really think you guys need me." Cody looked like he'd been hit with a truck. "Why, I'll have you know-" The girl drew her finger across her lips, the universal sign for zip it. ''"Do we have a deal?" Steve frowned, but held out his hand to shake. "Good." She said curtly. "I'm Blaze, by the way." Cody still looked grumpy. "I'm Cody, and this is Steve. Mind pulling out these arrows?" Blaze grinned, and yanked out the arrows one by one. Chapter 6 Steve woke up, head fuzzy. He couldn't remember the events of the previous night at all. He walked to the nearly dead campfire and sat down next to it, warming himself. He tried to remember what he was doing. ''Is this a boy scout camp out? Oh wait. No. Cody. Blaze. And there are others now too. Steve's memory came rushing back as a girl walked into the clearing. Her name was Caroline, age twelve, and about four foot three. "Ugh, that was some night. A stinkin' bug crawled into my shirt and bit me." Steve just grunted. Now that he was remembering, he was pretty sure he didn't like Caroline. "Well, no use lazing around! Cody actually found some minerals in the cave over yonder, the lump. And Danny found some carrots by that bush over there." Oh yeah. Danny. The eight-year-old nature professor. ''Steve was also sure he liked Danny enough though. Blaze walked out from behind a tree. "Hey guys! Cody fell down a hole, and needs Steve to rescue him." "Well, good morning to you, too." Steve grumbled. stomping off. "What's with him?" Blaze asked. "..." "Caroline?" "What?" Why's he so...crotchety?" "I dunno." Caroline said, stoking the fire. "I think he's kind of-" A shadow fell across the clearing. Caroline screamed. "Holy-" Steve walked over to the pit, carrying the only rope in the campsite. "Hey, Steverino, can you get me outta here?" Cody's voice called from inside the hole, "There's a creepy spider in here, and it's getting kinda close, soo..." "I'm coming." Steve looped the rope around a tree and threw it in. "Now move slowly up the-" "Ow! The thing bit me!" "Get up here!" Cody was out of the pit faster than you could say "HELP! BLAZE IS GONE!" Cody and Steve ran for camp. Caroline was running around the clearing, screaming. "Settle down! What happened?" Steve asked, "We were sitting by the campfire, and the sun went out! THE SUN WENT OUT! And whatever it was off and took Blaze!" Meanwhile, a shadow moved through the forest, a captive in its clutches. Chapter 7 "Let me go, you freaky thing!" Blaze yelled. She being dragged through the forest by a shadow, but this shadow had eyes glowing in the center, an icy grip, and purple snowflakes hanging around it. Blaze struggled harder. The curtain of purple snowflakes was getting thicker. Suddenly, the darkness closed around her, crushing the air out of her lungs. A split second later, she found herself in an old stone room, still griped by the shadow. There were more of them down here. They were plugging holes in the walls, and in one room it looked as though they were constructing something. Before one of the shadows closed the door, she saw what looked like a frame being built from bluish metal and a strange porous rock. The shadow that had been pulling Blaze threw her through another doorway. This room had a bed. The door slid shut, and Blaze realized too late that it was made of two inch thick iron. "So, basically, they struggled all the way from camp to this spot, and then...nothing," said Danny, following the trampled grass. "What?" "They literally dispensary, right on this spot," Steve sighed. "Thanks, Danny. You've done a great job." Danny scuttled back behind the rest of the group. "Well, everyone, we'll just have to comb the area." Derek, a teenager who had arrived with his girlfriend, spoke up. "Why should we be looking for Blaze anyway? It's not like we need some dull version of Katniss Everdeen on our team." Steve gave him The Glare. "We are not leaving anyone to some horrible monster." Derek said nothing, so The Glare continued. Finally he sighed and walked to the back of the group. Alright, like I said, keep looking around for anything! Caves, shacks, giant conspicuous towers, whatever. We need to find Blaze, and we can find out about these monsters-" "Slenderman." Cody interrupted. "What?" "Slenderman. That's what it was. Blaze's gone." "Enderman? What'd you say?" "Oh, forget it." Cody walked away to raid a blueberry bush. "Well group. Spread out!" Everyone went off to search. Chapter 8 Steve started hitting bushes away with his new sword, which Cody had made by cutting a long rock and attaching a handle. He remembered being amazed at the quality of it. "What?" Cody asked him, "I can get some stuff together when I set my mind to it." Then Cody yelled. Not when he made the sword, Cody actually yelled just then. "Ahh! Help!" Steve ran over, sword high. Cody was running around like a maniac in the clearing. Steve noted his tongue was blue. Caroline was staring at him. She was wearing a coat, which was a little weird as it was pretty warm, but she wasn't bothering to find out why Cody was flipping the heck out. Steve put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Dude, calm down. What's up?" He only pointed towards the bushes, stuttering. Steve walked over, reassuring Cody that "There are no Endermen or whatever they're called hiding ''here." He pulled the bushed apart. Three more kids were hiding there. One of them (the only girl) stood up. "My name is Hannah. Me and my two collaborators are attempting to survive out here. We will leave you and you hyper friends if you leave us to ourselves." She spoke like you'd expect an encycolopedia entry to sound read aloud. "No, it's fine. Actually, join us, why don't you? We can take a few more followers." "Steve!" Caroline shouted. "What?" he whispered in an undertone, "What's wrong?" "You might not have noticed, but the pile of food at camp isn't exactly a big pile of food." "We gotta help them though! You expect to leave three kids in the forest alone?" "That's also a little suspicious. All of us are sixteen or lower, and I'm starting to think-" Hannah and the two boys had finished talking to each other. "Alright. We'll come with you." Caroline swore. "Great." Steve said, "One of us was taken by a strange creature, and we're trying to find-" There were two whistling sounds, and a thud. Steve looked over Hannah's shoulder. A zombie was lying on the ground, two knives buried up to the hilt in its chest. He turned around. He saw nothing but Cody, looking amazed, and Caroline. "What did you...?" She pulled her jacked open. It was packed with knives of different lengths. "S-St-Steve!" Cody was pointing at a spot behind him. It was a whole pack of zombies, heading straight for the group. "Everyone run!" Steve yelled. Chapter 9 They ran, Steve taking up the rear. He cut down the zombies as they came close, but he was getting worn down. "I need help down here!" he shouted. Caroline, Cody, and Hannah ran back with him. Caroline threw knives, and apparently zombies were scared of fire. Hannah did something crazy. She took out a small bag, pulled something out, and threw it towards the zombies. A cloud of smoke came billowing out. "Come on! They can still smell us!" she yelled. "Hey guys!" Danny called from up ahead, "In here!" They began climbing in the cave, Cody leading the way with his torch. "Ouch!" "Hey!" "Steve, you idiot, that was my foot!" "I'm not Steve." It went on this way for quite some time. Suddenly, Cody shouted "Stop! No one move!" Steve froze in his tracks. "Cody," he whispered, "What is it?" "This isn't normal cave stuff. Look." He held his torch up to the cave wall. Sure enough, it wasn't solid rock, but some sort of stone brick. "Great. Anyone bring a pickaxe?" Blaze worked at her bedspring some more. She had found a loose one, and figured it world be useful. After several minutes, she heard the lock slide on her door. She pulled harder. One of the shadows came in. She whipped around. I have been sent to remove you, The horrible voice spoke in her mind. A chill went down her spine, bus she decided to stand her ground. "Oh, that's a fine kettle of fish! I don't even know who I've been captured by and now you're gonna kill me!" She brushed hair out of her face with one hand in a hard-boiled fashion, but with the other hand she tugged at the coil now nearly dislodged from the bed. We are the Endermen, ''it said. "What?" ''We are the Endermen. I shall remove you now. ''She turned and yanked as a claw raked across her back, sending her tumbling. Almost like a miracle, the bedspring came with her. She uncoiled it and ran forward. Another claw wend down the side of her face, but she shoved the spring in its chest. There was a bloodcurdling screech. Blaze pushed it in further. The being disintegrated, leaving behind a small pearl and the bedspring Chapter 10 Cody hacked away at the wall some more with the pick. He looked like he was attempting to be cool about it, but was coming off terribly. "Hey, Cody?" Steve asked. "What?" "Do you think I should take a go at it?" "Nah, I'm good." And then he muttered to himself, "I'm cool, I can be cool..." A red stick dropped out of his pocket. "What's that?" Caroline asked. "It looks to me like an explosive." Hannah picked it up. "Probably loaded with gunpowder." Cody's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that thing! I figured it might come in handy, but, y'know..." "Cody, did you bring a lighter of some sort?" "Yeah." "Then let's light this candle!" Blaze walked down the corridors of the underground stronghold. She had narrowly missed getting caught twice, when an Enderman rounded the corridor in her direction. She succeeded in ducking into he nearest closet or behind an urn, but she was getting nervous. She could be found any minute. Just then, her fears were realized. Ahead of her was another Enderman. It raised a claw. Suddenly, a large BOOM shook the hall. The wall blew in, probably killing the Enderman. Cody ran through, coughing. "See? *cough* I told you it would work. *cough* Hey, Blaze's here too! Guys, we found her!" Cody walked forward, arms outstretched like he was expecting a hug. "You could've killed me." she said. "Yeah, and there's an Enderman under there," he gestured to an arm protruding from the rubble. "Hug?" Blaze took his hand and shook it. Cody looked a little disjointed. Less than ten minutes later, they were fighting for their lives. The Endermen had found them, and they were nearly surrounded. Steve hacked and slashed, felling waves, but they kept on coming. Without warning, Cody kicked a box at Steve. He jumped, and it hit the wall behind him. Apparently, it contained nitroglycerin or something similar, because it exploded. "What was that?!" Steve yelled. "Sorry, I was aiming for the-ENDERMAN!" Steve turned and ran through the monster behind him. "Everyone through here!" Steve led the way into a lab. Cody and Derek slid a bookcase in front of the hole. "Should buy us some *puff* time." Cody panted. Hannah was peering, fascinated, at the strange concoctions in bottles all over the room. "This stuff's amazing!" she said, corking bottles and putting them in her pack. "I wonder..." She picked up a book. "Nope. Ender-speak." "Guys!" someone shouted. The bookcase shook. "Keep moving!" They ran out the door, just to run into more Endermen. Caroline slung knives at them. "Okay, this isn't working." she said, turning away from the rapidly dissolving creatures. Several people muttered their agreement. Steve thought for a moment. "We're gonna split up and find a way out. Some of you go that way, some that way, and some of us'll go this way." He pointed to each of the corridors. "Don't stop moving until you find a way out. Then wait for the rest of us. Good luck." Steve ran down the center corridor, followed by some others. The corridor shook. "What the fu-uh, heck, was that?" Caroline said, correcting herself. "I think they're blowing up parts of the place. Keep running!" Chapter 11 Steve panted, running down the hall. Another explosion shook the corridor. The floor, weakened by the initial blast, caved in. Steve and Blaze fell, the others having not noticed. They looked to be in another, more cavernous cave. There was no visible way out. However, there was a thin black frame standing in the center. A purple mist was suspended in the center. Steve approached it, transfixed. He thought Balze was shouting behind him, but he didn't acknowledge it until she hit him in the small of the back, knocking him down. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Whaa...?" Steve managed, brain still foggy. "I don't think we're alone in here..." There was a small snuffling sound behind them. Steve sat up, brain energy returning within seconds. The creature, by the dim light, appeared to be a perfect blend of human and pig. It seemed to be carrying a sword of some sort. When it stepped closer, Steve realized it had been dead for a while. Cody stopped, panting. He and the others had been running for ten whole minutes, minus the time spent fighting endermen on the way. He leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Caroline lurched towards him and fell against the wall. "Where...is Steve...and Blaze?" The pig zombie sized up Steve and Blaze. No one moved. Steve and Blaze drew their weapons. Quick as a flash, the zombie pigman attacked. It hit Blaze in the chest, sending her one way and her bow another. In the same movement, its sword caught Steve across the cheek. Steve jumped to the side, having only sustained a minor injury. This time around, he blocked its sword's swing. It still managed to punch him in the face. Steve swung his sword. Fortunately, the creature's sword was made of something like gold, because it snapped. It beat him with the hilt, and he fell. It reached down and picked him up by the neck. Steve felt the air being crushed out of his body. Suddenly, it stopped. An arrow sprouted from its chest. Steve turned. "And that's what happens when you mess with my friends!" Blaze shouted. The beast bent down. Steve thought it was in serious pain, but then he realized it was reaching for his sword. He kicked it in the chest, sending it flying towards the frame. It passed through the mist, and vanished. "Hey you guys!" Cody was standing over the hole in the floor, waving a rope. Chapter 12 "There it is." Blaze said pointing towards a wooden door. "What do you even think it's for?" Cody asked, turning towards her. "I don't rightly know. But if there's anything we need, it's to uncover the mystery around it." "What we need is to get out of here!" Steve hissed. There was a small sound behind them. Steve whipped around. More of the kids had caught up with them. Including, Steve noticed, almost disappointed, 'Mr. Superior', Derek. "So what's the plan?" Danny asked. Steve had been surprised at how well the little kid had been handling the situation. "We're going to find out what's in that room." Blaze announced. "Blaze!" Caroline protested. "Actually," Steve said. "Let's take a vote. Who's for investigating?" Some hands went into the air. "Okay, how about for leaving?" Several people's hands immediately shot up. "Alright, it's decided. We're leaving." Cody said. He took five steps the other direction and screamed. "Never mind, we're checking it out!" He made a beeline for the room. Several more screamed. Another Enderman was standing there. He had some sort of black sword. "I second the motion!" someone shouted. They all ran for the door. Hannah ran through last, bolting the door shut. They all sat, breathing hard. "What's that?" Caroline pointed towards a strange frame. Steve went for a look, as did Cody. "Well, this stone on top looks like some sort of lapis, but I've never seen anything like the rest." Hannah said. There were holes in each part of the frame. One contained a marble. "Hey, look at this-ohmygodit'saneye!" Cody dropped the freaky thing. "It's not really an eye, you moron." Caroline said. "It's just a glass ball of sorts." Steve took it. It did, sure enough, look like a very frightening eye, no matter how you held it. It was very realistic. Steve dropped it back in the hole. He noticed a couple crates in the corner. While Cody and Caroline yelled at each other, Steve pried one open. It had more 'eyes' in it. He took a couple and started slipping them in the holes, on a sudden inspiration. "What're you doing now?" Cody asked him. "Shh!" he replied. Steve dropped the last marble in. Slowly but surely, points of light began dancing around it. It became harder to see the ground underneath the frame as inky blackness spread in the middle. Eventually, the whole thing was just a vast empty space, stars suspended far away inside it. "It's a portal." Steve said in amazement. He looked at his friends (and some of his not-so-friends) over the portal frame. The Ender-soldier outside began pounding the door with his sword. It wouldn't last long. "Well, now's as good a time as any, huh guys?" Cody asked. "Yep." Hannah replied, staring into the portal. "Come on." Steve said. They all jumped in the portal. Chapter 13 The portal looked like it opened into space, but that wasn't it's only resemblance; It was a ''lot ''like space. It was freezing cold, and Steve couldn't breath, or see. There was no light at all, nothing at all, it was just void of everything.... Steve hit some sort of hard surface. He could breath again. "Steve." Cody was speaking in barely a whisper. "Are you still alive?" "Yeah." Steve couldn't manage much himself. He climbed up onto his hands and knees. The ground was some dull grey color, slightly porous. He looked up. It stretched on for a while. There were figures standing in the dark world. Steve stood up, looking for others around there. Cody was getting up too. "Is everyone alright?" Steve asked. People were getting up, some with more difficulty than others. "Where are we?" Cody asked to no one in particular. A distant screech echoed far away. Steve's brain was processing the sudden danger of the situation slower than he would like. "I think this is the home of the Endermen." "Then why aren't they attacking?" Derek said. He made eye contact with one. "Look, they aren't doing any-" He didn't have time to scream. The nearest Enderman slashed his throat and he dropped with a thud. Caroline hurled a knife at it and it embedded itself in its shoulder. It went for her next. She shoved another it its eye. It screeched, possibly for help, and she killed it in a similar fashion to the way Derek just died. The other Endermen were looking curiously at them now. "Don't make eye contact!" Steve shouted. He was looking at a space between two of their heads. Something roared, very close now. There was a black darker than the sky moving towards them, two pinpricks of purple burning with fury. It was a dragon. Chapter 14 The monster opened its mouth and a jet of fire flew out. Everyone scattered. Chaos ensued. The Endermen freaked out. Steve and Cody ducked behind a tall black pillar. "Oh cool," Cody said. "Is this obsidian or something?" "Cody!" "Oh yeah." An Enderman flew at them in a frenzy. Cody bashed it with his torch. Before it could recover, Steve ran it through. For the first time, he noticed that his sword looked completely black. He ran a finger along the blade and it came off. It was Enderman blood. Suddenly, Cody was pulled off the ground by a talon. The dragon had him. Steve thought fast. He began climbing the tower, the sides being jagged enough for footholds. The dragon was still lifting off. It must weigh tons, Steve thought. He jumped onto the dragon's back. They were gaining height now, and if Steve didn't act fast, Cody would die. So he did the sensible thing-he brought his sword down on its back. The beast roared in pain, dropping Cody several yards. Steve was in trouble now. He had driven his sword into its flank, but most of the blade had broken off it its thick hide. The dragon rolled midair and Steve dropped. He hit the ground, winded. The beast landed in front of them and opened its mouth. Steve could already feel heat coming from its mouth. There was a twang, not unlike one that had pinned him and Cody to a tree just days ago. He dragon had an arrow in its neck. Another one sprouted inches away. The beast turned towards the attacker. Blaze shot a third arrow. It hit the eye. Twang. The underbelly. Twang. The neck again. The beast collapsed. Steve ran to Blaze. "How did you do that? That shouldn't have been able to kill it." "You know how Hannah found those potions in the stronghold?" "Yes..." Steve answered, wondering where Blaze was going. "One was a deadly poison. Those were poison-tipped. Oh!" Steve turned around. The dragon's body was rising into the air, glowing. It disintegrated, leaving a circular structure where it once lay. The Endermen were crouching down, clutching their heads. The group walked up to the strange thing. There was a pillar rising out of it, with a bowl on top. Below was the portal home. "See ya on the other side!" Cody yelled, jumping in. The others began following suit. Steve was curious about the pillar, however. He climbed up to the bowl, careful not to fall into the portal. He reached in and pulled something out. It was a solid black egg. An enderdragon egg. ''I'll keep this, Steve though as he plunged through the portal, Just for safekeeping. Chapter 15 Emerging on the other side of the portal, he found him and his friends surrounded by Endermen. But they were merely blinking at them. Their eyes were no longer purple, but a bright green. Steve stepped forward. So did the nearest Enderman. Before Steve could react, it stepped forward and...gave him a hug. Steve was shocked, but he hugged back anyway. "The Enderdragon must've had some psychic hold on them." Hannah hypothesized. The Endermen stood away from the heroes, leading a path to the exit. He turned around. "C'mon guys. We're going home." Days later, the camp was doing great. A wall had been erected around it to keep out the terrors of the night. In general, life was good. Steve was taking stock of the food pile, which was considerably larger than it was when they got back from the stronghold. "Steve!" someone shouted. "There's someone coming!" Some''one'' rather than some''thing''. "Open the gate!" Steve yelled. It opened. There was a tense silence. A boy was limping slowly to the center of camp. He had a shirt as red as his hair, and wasn't looking to well. His eyes were also pure white. He walked up to Steve and picked him up by the front of his shirt. He merely looked him over. Then he fainted, dropping him in the process. Hannah ran over to him. "What happened?" she asked Steve. "Nothing, he just collapsed." he replied, flustered. Hannah bent over him. She ripped his tattered shirt in half, revealing a bloody gash. Taking out a roll of gauze, she covered the wound. Then she opened his eye, probably to check for concussion. She recoiled. "I know just what he needs." She took a bottle from her belt and poured the contents into his mouth. He sputtered, opening his eyes. There were puples, and slowly, his irises were coming back. "What happened?" he said with a definite Scottish accent. "I don't know. You're alright now, though." "Good...where am I?" "Safe." "Hehe..." The boy fainted again. "He'll be fine." said Hannah. "We'll need to investigate this, though." "Yeah..." Steve said. He was thinking about exactly what that could have meant. He supposed he'd find out far too soon. Category:CSL Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Stories